Blog użytkownika:Musa003/Początek
Już na początku sorry jeśli będzie za krótkie ale nie jestem pisarką.Lecz nie martwcie się będą rozdziały. Wracjmy do tematu.W wieży panował totalny hałas Cyborg i Bestia biegali i ganiali się po całym salonie.Gwiazdka prosiła Robina aby ich upsokoił ,ale on gapił się na nią z maślanymi oczami , aż do momentu gdy weszła Raven wtedy było już cicho .Raven nie była sobą zaczeła się do wszystkich uśmiechać i nawe przytuluła Bestię co wszystkich zdziwiło z wyjątkiem BB.Wtedy wkońcu zadzwonił alarm i tytani ruzyli do akcj.Rój zaatakował niewinny dom dziecka Cyborg jak zwykle walczył z Gizmo ,Star i Raven z Jinx a Robin i BB zajeli się Mamutem po około 30 min. walki z Hive tytani posłali ich do więzienia lecz przez wejściem do auta Gizmo powiedział: -dobra robota tytani Slade jest zadowolony-Powiedział z uśmieszkiem Gizmo. R poczuł się zły lecz chował emocje wiedząc jak tytanom to nieodpowiada jego ,,przyjaźń" ze Sladem.Wszyscy byli zdzwieni , że Robin nie wybuchł złością.Po powrocie do wieży zamkną się u siebie w pokoju i długo nie wychodził ,ale pomyślał sobie ,że potrenuje.Trenował około 3 godz. już padał z nóg ,ale ćwiczył dalej już prawie padnięty poszedł do pokoju i zasną było około 24 w nocy gdzy zasypiał.Obudził się o 5 rano zjadł śniadanie i poszedł trenować usłyszała to Gwiazdka ,która się zaniepokoiła ,że dopiero 5 rano a Robin już na noga myślała sobie ,, Pewnie just zmęczony ale nie chce tego przyznać a co jeśli w końcu padnie z przemeńczenia.Ale dobra on wie co robi pewnie to jego codzienny dzień lub tak reaguje na wybryki Slada.Ale dora koniec Idę spać. Po tych słowach zasneła. Było około już 10.00 Robin dalej ćwiczył tylko od czasu do czasu pił wodę.W końcu Gwiazdka postanowił go odwiedzić weszła nie postrzeżenie i przez przypadek wystraszył Rob. Przepraszała go bardzo długo ,ale on wybaczyl jej od razu.Star była szczęśliwa i ćwiczyła razem z nim aż w końcu kolejny alarm.Lecz okazał się wałszywy ,ponieważ BB zgubił znowu pilota wszyscy oprócz Rob. szukali go on dalej ćwiczył.Wiedząc ,że już jest godzina 19.00 postanowił coś zjeść nie musiał się męczyć Gwiazdka ugotowała kolację,wszyscy zjedli i udali się do swoich pokoi.Robin myślał długo sam ie niedział nad czym w końcu położył się spać a przyśniło mu się. *umysłem Robina Szłem sam przez las napotykając wszystkich wrogów których w raz z tytanami pokonał.W końcu zobaczyłem Salda ,który podbiegł w moim kierunku i powiedział: -Robinie stać cię na więcej-powiedział. -Czego chcesz? -spytałem-Chesz mnie pokonać zniszczyć czy nowu być moim mistrzem?-zaapytałem -Twojej śmierci!-odp.-a jeśli ty nie zginiesz to twoi marni przyjaciele-Po tych słowach zaczeliśmy walkę walczyłem dzielnie ,lecz niestety przegrałem Slade zadał mi odtateczny cioś nożem w brzuch.Wtedy się obudziłem i krzyknołem. Byłem cały spocony więc poszłem pod przysznic,następnie podeszłem do lustra i patrzyłem w siebie i przypomniało mi się całe dzieciństwo to ,że nie mam już rodziców ,wychowywał mnie bez uczuciowy człowiek a jedyne uczucie jakie poznałe to narazie gniew,radość i miłość.Gdy się ubrałem posłem ćwiczyć choć byłem zmęczoy to poagały mi słowa Batmana: -Nigdy się nie poddawał-mówił-ćwicz więcej a będziesz taki jak ja. Nagle do sali treningowej wbiegł Cyborg i oświadczył ,że plazmós znów zaatakował. Przybyliśmy na miejsce sprawnie i szybko.Zaczeliśmy walkę z plazmósem Cybuś i Raven z atakowali go swoimi pocami BB zmienił się w dinozaura i walczył z plazmósem.Po około 10 min. walki wpadłem na pomysł który okazał się głupi.Prosiłem Gwiazdkę żeby wystrzeliła mnie w jego stronę zrobiła to bez wachańa.Lecz plasmós mnie wchłoną i stracilem przytomność na kilka sec. gey ją odzyskałem włączyłem bombę , która wybuchła raniąc mnie przy tym.Na szczęście byłem tylko trochę poobijany i miałem tylko kilka rwawych ran.Podczas gdy Raven szyła mi szwy Star czły czas krzyczała ,że mogło mi się coś stać ,że zachowałem się nie odpowiedzialnie.Wszyscy ja poparli nie miałem wyrzutów sam tak myślałem ,ale nauczyłem się tylko tego żeby misja była wykonana.Po zaończeniu szycia poszłem cwiczyć byłem bardzo zmęczony po paru ostatnich dniach więc poszłem się zdrzemnąć ,ale obudziłem się 0 7:00 byłem przerażony pomyślałem sobie ,,zaspałem" tylko nie to.Opanowałem sie i poszłem znowu ćwiczyć wtedy wszyscy weszli i tłumaczyli mi: -Robin musisz odpocząć ciongle tylko ćwiczysz i walczysz ze zbrodniarzami-powiedziała Rav. -Ona ma racje ziom odpocznij-Powiedział Bestia -Stary prosze to nie na twoje zdrowie-Wykrzyczał Cyborg -Robinie jesteś naszym przyjacielem my się o ciebie martwimy prosze odpocznij choć chwilkę prosimy-dodała Gwiazdka.Lecz ja ich nie słuchałem ćwiczyłem dalej aż w końcu zadzwonił alarm to tym razem był Salde. Wszyscy ruszyliśm w pogoń do starej hurtowni gdzie zobaczyliśmy jego wraz z swoimi robotami.Oczywiście pobiegłem za nim dobiegłem do nieznanego mi dotąd miejsca ,lecz nagle on powiedział: -Robinie gratuluje przeszedłeś test-mówil szyderczo-Widzę ,że był on dla ciebie prosy nie prawdzasz. -Jaki test?O co ci znowu chodzi tym razem-spytałem -Oj Robinie wiesz o tym ,że chcę cie zabić a co innego ,wiem co teraz powiedział byś jestem gotowy nie pokonasz mnie tak łatwo.-zaczą się śmiać-RObinie wiem ,że ćwiczysz codziennie po pare godz. i walki z Rojem i plasmósem cię wykończył więc to będzie proste-odpowiedział. Zaczeliśmy walkę roniłem się jak mogłe najpier walnołem go z nogi w brzuch potem podbrudem i kopniak z pół obrotu ,ale on odpowiedział sinlniejszą mocą.Najpierw walnołem w ścianę potem w podłogę a następnie rzucił mną o sufi starałem się wstać lecz byłem zbyt zmęczony wtedy powuedziałem: -Przyjaciele mieli rację za dużo ćwiczyłem nie chciałem odpocząć. -Ale Robinie mam lepszy pomysł nie zabije tylko ciebie zniszczę wszystkich tytanów.-Po tych słowach uciekł ,ale najpierw podniósł mnie i znowu uderzył ja walnołem o ścianę i zemdlałem.* *umysł autorki Po paru minutach znależli go przyjaciele byli w szoku gdzy zobaczyli go lerzącego na podłodze wzieli godo wieży i położyli na jednym łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym. Gdy się obudziłem okazało się ,że nie męczyłem się sam to Slade kierował tym po ostatniej bitwie wstrzykną mi coś co powoduje szybsze męczenie się.Po tym co się stało postanowiłem ,że nigdy nie zapomnę o odpocynku. Konieć rozdziału 1 mam nadzieję ,że się spodoba.Jeśli chcecie napiszce w komentarzach co uwarzacie i czy czekacie na nexta oki pa. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach